A Saiyan Lives Pt 2
by cw6334
Summary: Zarshin will try to prove that he is the strongest saiyan. Will there be a new brotherhood?


A Saiyan Lives Pt. 2

In the last part of A Saiyan Lives we saw that a saiyan named Zarshin lived and took out Vegeta without even actually trying. Goku is becoming intrigued and would like to challenge Zarshin. Zarshin might be one of the strongest saiyans to ever live we will find out in this pt. of A Saiyan Lives.

Zarshin stared at the two saiyans and thought nothing of them. Zarshin can feel that he will have to fight the both of them. "I only want to fight Vegeta Kakarot," the lost saiyan said. "Well I realize what Vegeta did may not have been right but what he did maybe was necessary and he doesn't deserve to die for it," Goku exclaimed.

"It is a perfect reason Kakarot!"

"NO, no one gets to decide who lives and who dies because of events."

"Kakarot if you do not move aside I will not hesitate to take you down with him."

"Well I am not getting out of the way so I guess it is a fight then."

As the two saiyans stared at each other they both knew that this fight would take one of them down and whoever it was... was done for good. There was no coming back with dragonballs whoever lost was going to be wiped out and would never return. The two readied for the fight. Goku was first to lead attacking Zarshin and he did hit him with a left hook across Zarshins face but Zarshin didn't even look phased by the attack he just stood there with his face turned to the side. He quickly kicked Goku in the air and teleported behind him and punched him back to the ground. Goku struggling to get up knew he had to turn into a super saiyan. Zarshin was just sitting in the air staring at Goku "What's your next move Kakarot," Zarshin questioned? Goku didn't even struggle and became a super saiyan and quickly charged at Zarshin but was sent back to the ground again but it didn't even seem like Zarshin was moving or trying to fight back. Two of the strongest super saiyans were tossed around as if they were just play things. Goku knew it wasn't enough it was time to stop playing around he screamed and powered up as fast as he could. Then quickly in a flash of light he became the strongest saiyan transformation that he could quickly access a super saiyan 4. "Come on Zarshin, take me on now." Zarshin slowly dropped to the ground on his feet and went to attack Goku but realized he was falling into some kind of trap and stopped. Goku then said, "Come on aren't you gonna attack me?" "No." Goku then sneered and said "Fine then I'll take the intitative." Goku again charged, Zarshin still didn't move and let Goku attack him but Goku's power as a super saiyan 4 was enough to actually damage Zarshin. Goku thought something did not feel right Zarshin was now bruised but he still didn't seem phased. "What aren't you going to do anything?"

"Yes Kakarot I was just simply observing your power, and now I know."

"What?!"

"Now I know what power I need to be at to defeat you Kakarot."

"It isn't that simple."

"We'll see."

Zarshin then started to change his appearence but whenever he was finished he was only a super saiyan slilghtly powered up. Goku questioned himself inside his mind thinking what if that is all he needs to be powered up to beat someone even me? I guess we will find out. Zarshin still just stood there and still just looked like he was determined not even to beat Goku but just to not lose. As the two charged at each other Zarshin was just as fast as Goku and stronger. He beat Goku into a pulp just showing how much of a threat he really was. "I'm sorry Kakarot but if you won't let me fight Vegeta I am not going to let you live." Zarshin then held out one hand and then said "Concussion Blast... Fire!" as the beam moved towards Goku's face he saw his whole life flash before his eyes every memory he had. Then Goku knew it, it was all over everything he had done had come to an end. All of a sudden the beam stopped and Goku looked up Zarshin had let his hand down. "Kakarot go home to your son." "How did you...?" "Whenever we touched, it let me access your memories and I saw your son Gohan you called him, you need to be alive for his sake and I'm not going to take your life away." "I never got to experience what it was like to have a father or be one even though I always wanted to be." "Well we still aren't done Zarshin," Vegeta screamed furiously! "Vegeta don't be silly, you can't beat him," Goku said. "Well let's use the fusion technique and try to beat him then!" "Well what do ya say Zarshin?" Zarshin responded to both of them and said "Let's go" The two saiyans Vegeta and Goku became Super Saiyan 4''s and then did the fusion dance saying simultaneously "Fu-sion- ha!" Now they were Gogeta and then they said "Time to end this once and for all!" Zarshin just laughed and then with just a little flash of light he was a super saiyan 3, Gogeta looked at him confused "He didn't even struggle becoming a super saiyan 3, eh it doesn't matter we don't have much time let's go." Gogeta charged after Zarshin and he attacked him but the punches that made Omega Shenron tremble didn't even make Zarshin flinch and then he murmured under his breath "pathetic." He grabbed Gogeta's punch and crushed his hand and made him fall to his knees. Even though Gogeta was an ultimate fusion of two of the most powerful saiyans in the galaxy, they were still no match for the saiyan Zarshin. There was something about this saiyan that made him more powerful than anyone of the other beings on the planet. Then after Zarshin let up his grip from Gogeta's hand and then slowly drifted backward saying "When are you two gonna learn? You can't beat me no matter what you do!" Gogeta stared at him and knew he was right but they couldn't just give up. It has now been 2 minutes which makes there 8 minutes left until the fusion wears off. Gogeta moved to rush Zarshin. "Hold on, it is my turn to attack you I'm tired of you just attacking me and knocking you down tot he ground," Zarshin told Gogeta. "Alright fine," Gogeta retaliated. Zarshin was gone within the blink of an eye. Gogeta turned around to see where he was but he was no where to be seen. Gogeta could feel his presence though and waited for him to strike. Zarshin then was now back in front of Gogeta with his right hand in front of his face and Zarshin then blasted him with a ki blast. As Gogeta falls to the ground he hops up and then flies back up while charging his ki he charges his punch and goes "Dragon! Fist!" The power of the dragon fist was able to it Zarshin and Gogeta watched Zarshin in a cloud of smoke but could not exactly see what he was doing all you could see was a shadow. As the smoke cleared Zarshin had his hands out in front of his face. "Now its my turn," Zarshin said. "Zeon Nutron blast!" A huge red energy ball appeared from his hands and he lifted it up and then threw it at Gogeta. Gogeta held out his hands and tried to stop the attack but the onsluaght of Zarshin's power made him collapse and the ball hit him and took him down into the Earth with it. Gogeta came flying back up and then put his hands together and then started to say "Kame!..." "What?!" Vegeta then screamed confused. "Oh no, Kakarot it must've been ten minutes already."

"Yeah I guess so he beat us Vegeta without even trying."

"This is so embarrasing Kakarot!"

"Well you know Vegeta a lot of people meet there match sooner or later."

"ergh... Kakarot you don't understand I already lost to him once I can't do it again!"

"Vegeta he is too powerful you cannot defeat him!"

"Maybe I can't but it is a matter of pride Kakarot!"

"Well you know being a fool isn't gonna help your pride challenging someone who is twenty times more powerful than you."

"Kakarot I do not want to go down in history of the saiyans as someone who backed down from a fight, not now now ever."

"I know Vegeta, it's hard to admit to yourself that you can't win it was hard with me admitting to myself that I couldn't defeat Beerus."

"Thats different Kakarot! Beerus was a god. This is just an oridinary saiyan."

Zarshin then powered down back to his normal form and then said, "Vegeta I like your saiyan pride. If you are always like that though it will eventually get you killed." Zarshin held out his hands smiling at Vegeta and Goku. Goku laughed and then grabbed his hand Vegeta wasn't sure if he wanted to grab his hand or not he wiped blood away from his mouth and spit on the ground and grabbed Zarshin's other hand. Zarshin helped them both up. "We're saiyans, we gotta stick together there aren't many more of us," Zarshin said. Goku then replied "I agree!" "Yeah whatever," Vegeta said angrily. Then right as Vegeta stopped talking the sky turned black.

Is somebody making a wish with the dragonballs? Will Vegeta be able to accept his defeat and become a brotherhood with his fellow saiyans or will he just turn it away like everything else? Find out on the next part of a saiyan lives


End file.
